El final del Gran Juego
by sdarmynx
Summary: Sherlock y Moriarty tienen una pequeña discusión en el final del último capítulo, y eso trae consecuencias desastrosas.


Nos encontrábamos en un lugar oscuro. La poca luz que emanaba la iluminación del lugar se reflejaba sobre la piscina, situada a unos pocos pasos de nosotros. Ambos sabíamos por qué estábamos en ese lugar.

Sujetaba una pistola entre mis manos. No recordaba de dónde la había sacado, pero era una de las cosas que en ese momento no me importaba conocer. Mi cerebro trabajaba a la velocidad del sonido intentando encontrar una solución factible a nuestra situación, tanto para John como para mí.

John.

Recordar su nombre hizo que mi vista se desplazase durante una milésima de segundo hasta llegar al sitio donde él se encontraba. Escasos momentos atrás, él y yo nos encontrábamos cara a cara en ese mismo punto. Él me miraba, asustado. Repetía en voz alta un guión que su marionetista le había encargado leer a cambio de conservar su vida.

Temblaba. Intentaba que no se le notara la voz, y la que empleaba era falsa, entrecortada y ahogada. Estaba en una situación muy complicada y, seguramente, ni en sus años en Afganistán había temido por su vida tanto como en estos momentos parecía. Sobre sus hombros se sentaba un fuerte peso, causa de toda la inquietud que reinaba en él entonces. Un chaleco repleto de todo tipo de materiales explosivos, muy poco cubiertos del exterior pero rigurosamente sujetos a la prenda: un simple intento de huida o de pedir socorro y todo estallaría.

Un punto rojo lo presionaba continuamente para que eso no ocurriese. Intenté encontrar el lugar donde provenía. Lo vi, el francotirador se encontraba arrodillado en una de las balconadas del piso superior. Era imposible reconocerlo por la máscara negra que traía puesta... _Cobarde_.

Moriarty dejó el lugar por unos momentos, aunque no esperábamos su vuelta. Justo cuando dejó la sala, me abalancé rápidamente contra John, desabrochándole el peligroso chaleco y lanzándolo lejos de mi visa. Tras eso, él volvió, con la misma pícara sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Había planeado lo que iba a hacer, sabía cuál sería mi reacción desde el primer momento. Pero había algo en lo que él no había pensado. ¿Mi arma se enfrentaría cara a cara con él? Debió pensar que así sería, pero se equivocó.

Mi pistola se dirigió mucho más abajo, mirando a la altura del suelo, compartiendo las mismas vistas con los explosivos de los que acababa de liberar a mi compañero. Ellos podían ser mi salvación o mi propia perdición.

Los ojos de Moriarty estaban en continuo contacto con los míos, no los había apartado de mí desde que noté su presencia en la sala. No iba a dejar que me moviera por nada. No paraba de sonreír y me moría de ganas de pegarle un tiro en la frente. Pero no cambié la dirección a la que apuntaba mi arma... ni pensaba hacerlo. Moriarty no me veía capaz de volar por los aires un edificio entero. Parecía que nuestra conversación iba a continuar con las palabras dirigidas desde nuestras miradas. Pero el silencio que allí reinaba fue desgarrado por su voz, tan molesta como siempre.

– No te atreverás –me dijo con voz socarrona. Sabía que estaba dudando y que el pequeño temblor de mis manos era signo de ello. Se sentía superior a mí y me miraba por encima del hombro, como un niño a punto de pisar un hormiguero. Esa mirada me dio las fuerzas para contestarle aquello que necesitaba decir para convencerme.

– ¿Quieres comprobar si tienes razón? –mi dedo acariciaba cada vez con más fuerza el gatillo del arma que cogía. Moriarty vio la decisión en mis ojos y su sonrisa burlona desapareció.

– Estás loco

– No eres el primero que me lo dice. Y, como todos, estás equivocado. Yo no soy un genio–no me lo pensé más y apreté el gatillo.

La bala salió disparada a una velocidad supersónica y le dio de lleno al chaleco. Asombrosamente, mi tiempo de reacción fue mucho más rápido que el del idiota de delante. Cogí a John por su chaqueta y me lancé con él al agua de la piscina cuando los primeros estruendos empezaban a derribar trozos de pared.

El agua estaba muy fría, tal vez demasiado. Instintivamente, mi cuerpo se encogió al entrar en contacto con ella, y acerqué a John hacia mí, protegiéndolo así también de la amenaza de todos los escombros que caían ahora sobre nosotros. John no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, lo había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Pude ver en la expresión de su cara el terror que sentía. Su cuerpo seguía muy tenso y tembloroso. «No te preocupes», pensé. Con su mirada, distorsionada a causa del agua, pude ver cómo entendía mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo lo haría? Ni siquiera yo había sido capaz de alcanzar ese control en la reacción de las personas.

Hizo un extraño movimiento y cambió su cuerpo de posición, apartando primero el mío, pasando sus brazos por encima de mis hombros, y posando sus manos sobre mi cabeza. Su cara estaba casi pegada a la mía.

Estaba... ¿protegiéndome? Supongo que fue una de las cosas que aprendió a hacer durante todo el tiempo que pasó en la guerra. Igual que cuando se había abalanzado sobre Moriarty, momentos atrás. Me quedé parado por unos segundos, tal vez lo hice porque no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos.

Bajé de mi limbo cuando dejé de sentir cómo su tenso cuerpo se aferraba a mí, y comenzaba a dejarse caer. Estaba perdiendo fuerza, parecía como si se estuviese ahogando. A decir verdad, yo también notaba cómo me faltaba el aire. Llevábamos allí escondidos demasiado tiempo y nuestro cuerpo nos pedía salir ya al exterior. Ya que habían parado de caer escombros al agua, cogí a John por la cintura y me impulsé hacia arriba. Fue un alivio poder respirar otra vez.

La cabeza de John estaba apoyada sobre mi hombro izquierdo, sus brazos seguían cubriéndome la cabeza, e iban soltándose poco a poco. Su cuerpo aún temblaba, aunque con más fuerza que antes, quizás se había puesto nervioso al sentir la falta de aire...

Nadé hasta la escalerilla. Me pareció extraño que no ofreciese ninguna resistencia para ir por su propio pie, pero pensé que debía estar muy cansado. Salí de la piscina con él aún a cuestas, e intenté separarlo de mí, pero estaba cogido como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

– John, tranquilo, ya te puedes soltar –le susurré mientras me arrodillaba en el húmedo pavimento lentamente. Pensé que tal vez estaba actuando, para protegerse, por si aún estaba allí ese Moriarity.

Pero no recibí ninguna respuesta.

«¿...John?» dije mentalmente. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar. Intenté apartarlo de nuevo, esta vez cogiéndole los brazos y desenrollándolos de mi cuello. Al separarlo de mí, vi que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro presentaba una ligera expresión de preocupación o dolor.

– John –dije–, John, di algo, ¿estás bien? ¿John?

Dejé caer lentamente su cuerpo en el suelo. «Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada, vas a despertar pronto...». No paré de repetir esas palabras casi sin quererlo mientras lo miraba, aunque en realidad era yo quien debía tranquilizarse... Pero me era imposible en ese momento.

Su cara estaba pálida y su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, aunque él no estuviese consciente. Le tomé repetidas veces el pulso para ver si aún seguía aquí... y cada vez sus pulsaciones eran más irregulares y lentas, incluso parecía que le costaba respirar.

Me vi impotente ante esa situación. La gente me halagaba por conocer sus vidas con sólo una mirada y por mis rápidas e infalibles deducciones en casos en los que ni Scotland Yard podía encontrar una mínima pista, pero todo lo bueno que tenía para mi profesión, lo tenía de malo para la de mi acompañante. La medicina nunca fue lo mío.

Recordé las pocas veces que lo había visto ejerciendo como doctor, pero nunca lo había visto socorriendo a nadie de un ahogamiento, así que dejé volar mi imaginación y recé para que no estuviese haciendo nada mal. Intenté presionarle el abdomen con los puños mientras sujetaba a su cuerpo, pero el agua no quiso abandonar su cuerpo. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

Eso no podía estar pasando...

Me quité la chaqueta y escurrí todo el agua que cargaba. Cubrí el cuerpo de John hasta la altura de sus brazos para que no pasara frío mientras se recuperaba... porque no quedaba otra opción más que esperar. ¿Quién nos podría ayudar? Mi móvil estaba inutilizable porque había caído al agua, y la única persona que había allí, si así se la podía considerar, era el cadáver del francotirador que había estado apntando a John poco antes. Los escombros cubrían todo su cuerpo y parte de su cabeza, que ahora parecía más bien una sandía partida en dos. Sin embargo, quien de veras nos importaba no había dejado ni rastro. Moriarty no estaba allí, ni muerto, ni vivo. Si no ocurría un milagro pronto, John...

Me quedé arrodillado a su lado, cogiendo su inerte mano con la mía temblorosa. No podía debía dejar de observarlo, estaba seguro de que todo iba a salir bien... O eso quería yo.

Mi cabeza bajó, y mis ojos se apagaron. _John_...

Me encontré con las manos y mejillas húmedas cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo. Algunas de mis lágrimas habían mojado la chaqueta que cubría a mi compañero, y me detuve a verlas, o más bien, a ver la imagen borrosa que me permitían ver los cristales que encerraban a mis ojos. Fue entonces cuando algo maravilloso ocurrió.

Sus manos se estaban moviendo. John se levantó con un movimiento brusco y tosió repetidas veces, hasta que sus pulmones quedaron libres de líquido.

– ¡...Sherlock! –dijo, buscando mis ojos con los suyos

Simplemente oír mi nombre viniendo de su boca otra vez me hizo el hombre más feliz en la Tierra.

– ¿Ocurre algo? Estás... llorando –parecía preocupado.

No quise reprimir mis lágrimas, y me lancé contra él para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.


End file.
